


And when I get that feeling//I want sexual healing.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley needs love... Jenny gives it.AU.





	And when I get that feeling//I want sexual healing.

“What exactly are you doing?”

Jenny is smiling even as she lets the other woman into her room, reading the look in the other woman’s eyes and knowing something was about to happen, still, she would let the other woman choose what exactly happened.

“Spending time with my girl...”

The answer is a near purr and Jenny smiles, watching as Shirley moves around the room confidently, undressing herself as she does so, her voice a little husky. She can’t really stop the woman undressing her, but she doesn’t mind, she can see the look in the other woman’s eyes and she knows Shirley needs this. 

Shirley settles them back, fitting herself over Jenny in a way that both of them can enjoy, her body pressed snugly against Jenny’s. Her eyes seeking something, her smile soft when, finally, she sees that Jenny is willing, wants to, give her whatever she needs. A hand threads through Jenny’s hair, tucking it from her eyes even as Shirley seeks a kiss, seeking some kind of sexual pleasure, but needing love. Jenny gives it, freely. 

Shirley can’t help but bite her lip slightly, drawing a soft noise from Jenny as she does so, her free hand stroking over Jenny, cupping and caressing her breasts, teasing each nipple in turn until she moves lower, her voice almost a purr.

“God, you are beautiful...”

Jenny merely smiles, kissing her, a soft kiss, a promise that she feels the same. She knows what Shirley wants from her and she will give it, her legs falling just slightly wider open to let Shirley between them, a low noise of surprise leaving her as Shirley starts to kiss her way lower, her fingers teasing at Jenny’s clit until she shivers, her lips tracing a path down over both breasts, then hips, finally closing around Jenny’s clit even as her fingers, two, slip into Jenny, setting a slow but firm pace. It’s easy for Jenny to let herself go under Shirley’s fingers and lips, the way Shirley looks at her enough to push her over the edge. 

She settles after with a sigh, moving to pull Shirley back up her body, kissing her softly, but with passion. She knows Shirley needs her now and she won’t deny her. She moves to kiss Shirley again, then moves so that Shirley is tucked tightly against her, stroking her hair. 

“I’m here darling... get some rest.”


End file.
